Finally Together
by nerdygirlalert
Summary: Just a little one shot set after a New Hope, there's some lady loving so if you don't aprove please don't read :D Myka is worried her friend is just a dream and Helena shows her how real she is :


**Finally Together**

_**I know I should be working on knocking down your walls but this idea came to me and I decided to write it down for you guys. The finale was awesome and I had to write something I do not own any of these characters or warehouse 13 blah blah blah.**_

'So you've been reinstated. Artie got you reinstated' Myka and Helena were sat at the table in the B&B it was beyond late and all the other agents were in their beds, most probably already asleep. The room was eerily still, the only noises were the soft creaks and groans of the building, as if it was breathing itself. It was dark moonlight seeping through the thin curtains bathing the two figures in its silver glow. Myka sat nervously fiddling with her jacket not wanting to look into the dark and alluring eyes of Helena, or towards her full and luscious bottom lip, or her soft alabaster skin, terrified that if she dared glance up, all she would see would be an empty chair, and her heart would tear in two. Helena sat across from her, her lips curving into a delicious smile. She maintained her sophistication and poise with such ease. This was quite frustrating for Myka, who felt particularly vulnerable in comparison to Helena's refined elegance and suave swagger.

'It would appear that way yes.' Helena smoothly replied to Myka's timid question, her voice pouring effortlessly from her mouth like silk, drifting upon the heavy silence in the room like smoke. Myka continued her focus on her shoes Helena's stunning crisp accent luring her sweetly into a false sense of security, so much so that she managed to muster up the courage to say what was truly on her mind.

'I'm not dreaming right? ' The slight tremble in Myka's voice pulled at Helena's gut tugging her insides painfully as she witnessed the trepidation on her friends face. Her eyes drifted across the table to Myka's hands now laying upon its surface and still restlessly toying with the table cloth. Helena placed her hands upon Myka's stilling them. Even the slight graze against Myka's long delicate fingers made Helena's heart flutter. Myka glanced from her shoes to her hands once feeling the touch of the writer's skin against hers.

'I don't think so darling' Helena almost whispered, gently rubbing her hand against Myka's slightly, in affection and reassurance. Myka closed her eyes fighting her fear and raised her head. Her eyelids fluttered open to see Helena's gorgeous face staring back at her intensely. 'Only in the forest when you nearly, I was worried that this was in my head and Pete managed to..that you were.' Helena interrupted smiling 'I'm still here in mind and body in fact' she joked and held Myka's hand tighter. Myka pulled away and Helena's face dropped at the lack of contact. The agent reached for her hair, a nervous habit and felt a loose gold chain around her neck stirring her memory. 'Here I have something of yours'. She pulled the locket over her head and placed it lightly on the table. 'After the Regents took you, after I found out what they did I went looking for it, they had taken your belongings and put them in a box in the H.G. Wells isle, just like I thought, so I took it. I hope you don't mind me wearing it I just...it was nice to be able to feel like a part of you was still here with me.' Helena took the locket and opened it gasping slightly, her fingers softly caressed the photo of her daughter. 'No, I would never be upset' her eyes shimmered with the beginnings of tears. 'Thank You for keeping her safe.' She picked up the locket closed it and pressed the cool metal against her warm lips, she then fastened it around her neck, where it belonged, smiling in content at the familiar feeling of the chain on her skin.

'I should be thanking you' Myka replied. 'You saved my life in China.' Helena looked up from her neck and back to Myka. 'Well, make that the second time although I did nearly kill you once so I think we are quite even.' Myka winced a little as if the words had pricked her like a needle. 'Please, can we not talk about that?' Her gaze dropped once more. 'Of course' Helena replied her smile fading into remorse 'I'm sorry I brought it up, you must still resent me for my actions.' Myka's head snapped up 'No not at all, never, I could never resent you Helena, but to think of the pain you were in, to think that you couldn't tell me, it hurts me too much.' Myka folded her arms around herself as if protecting her body from the sting. 'Oh Myka' Helena sighed moving to the edge of her chair and closer to her partner. 'I so wanted to tell you, in those moments when we were together it took all that was in me not to tell you. But my pain and anger for the warehouse fuelled my revenge and I couldn't be stopped. I was so confused when you were near, this was never supposed to happen, falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan.'

'Wait' Myka's brow furrowed in confusion 'you...you love me'. She struggled with the thought her arms dropping from her body. 'Yes Myka I love you' Helena said softly she stood from her seat and moved closer kneeling in front of Myka who was glued to her chair eyes rooted on her lap in confusion as she processed the last few moments. Helena reached for Myka's knees and caressed her legs rubbing upwards and downwards. 'I love you'. She reached for her friends chin tilting it forcing her to look into her eyes. 'Is it really that hard to believe? Myka searched H.G's face for a shred of deception or doubt but saw only true, earnest and unbridled love. Still confused and adjusting Myka tried the words on her tongue once more; 'You Helena Grace Wells one of the greatest minds in history and one of the most beautiful women I have met, love me, nerdy awkward, gawky mousey Myka.' Helena exhaled and took Myka's hand kissing her palm. 'No.' Myka's face fell in defeat but Helena continued. 'I am in love with the very brave, very smart and very, very beautiful Myka Ophelia Bering, who continues to frustrate me by selling herself short. Myka I wish you could see yourself as I see you'.

'And how is that?' Myka asked intrigued. 'As the most incredible and alluring woman I have had the pleasure and privilege of knowing, and as the centre of my world and my anchor to the earth.' Myka smiled nervously and took both of H.G.'s hands working up the courage to address her with the question she had wanted to ask since she met the enthralling woman in London. 'Kiss me' she demanded in a soft whisper and was swiftly satisfied by the sweet taste of Helena's yielding lips upon her own. The kiss was neither overly passionate nor heady but had the precious feeling of a first kiss between nervous lovers. Beginning with trepidation they explored the feel of one another and began to fill with confidence, their mouths prickled in pleasure as if an electric current passed between them. When they reluctantly parted they were locked in a gaze of passion. 'I love you Helena' Myka reached for her new lovers cheek her fingers dancing upon the silky skin. Helena tilted in to the touch replying in a quiet murmur 'I love you too'. Without words which were no longer needed in any case, they made their way out of the dining room and up the stairs hand in hand. They reached Myka's bedroom and dropped on the bed in a firm embrace. Any doubt or fear faded away with gentle touches and soft kisses as they undressed one another. Myka peeled off Helena's clothes slowly taking in each detail of the other woman's physique and her lover did the same. H.G. gasped at the beauty of Myka's supple yet toned body and pulled her closer moaning at the delightful and heated skin on skin contact. Myka stroked her fingers over the scares and bruises that painted Helena's stomach and back peppering light kisses on each one. They slowly made love to one another grasping at skin and teasing with teeth, beads of sweat rolling of each other's back and breasts as they were both overthrown by intense passion. They became one being, riding waves of pleasure together until both were completely and utterly sated.

They both panted in exhaustion and H.G. lay atop Myka not wanting to lose the feeling of their skin pressed together. Helena felt her love shiver slightly beneath her and she reluctantly rolled off of Myka. Keeping an arm draped over her stomach she pulled the covers over them both guarding them from the cold night as she tugged Myka's body against her own holding her tight, feeling her warmth and nuzzling her face into her neck. Their breathing slowed and their eyes closed with fatigue and satisfaction. Words were still unnecessary and suitable ones were hard to find but Helena needed only three:

'I love you' Myka smiled as sleep embraced her. 'I love you too.' As one they were claimed by the night and fell into a dreamless slumber finally content to sleep in peace in one another's arms. Finally together.

_**I hope you enjoyed that I haven't got a beta so all mistakes are mine. Please review :D and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
